Blue moon
by JazzaBelle16
Summary: Young Renessmee is finally grasping maturity, love, and friends.
1. Chapter 1

It's only a week till my 16th birthday party! Okay well 6th, but I look older than I am. And I am praying me and Jacob will turn into something besides best friends. For about 3 months now I have had feelings for Jake that I never had before. I understand he imprinted on me but what if we never actually love each other like THAT? It drives me crazy! I looked at the clock, 6am. I have been getting up early for a week now with my head full of this stuff.

"I knew I heard you waking up." Alice chanted walking into my room.

"Good morning stalker, whoops, I mean Alice" I joked.

"Very funny. But your about to love me!" Alice sang.

"Oh why is that?" I said looking at her doubtfully.

"I arranged a dinner party here tonight, and invited Jake and several other friends to keep us occupied." She said winking at me.

"That sounds... Amazing actually." I said getting the full thought threw my head.

"Wait till you see what your wearing!" She said running to her room and brought back a bag. "Open it!" She nearly screeched. I looked inside, first thing I saw was an actual bra, not a sports bra, a hot pink bra, bra!

"Awesome!" I said. Then I looked at what else was in there, a matching THONG! at first I was excited untill dad ran into my mind. "Alice I can't."

"Yes you can, your old dad doesn't have to know!" She said giving me a nudge." Then I looked in the bag and pulled out a black lace tiered skirt. It was gorgeous. A pink drape neck top was the next thing that was pulled from the bag, revealing a box. When I opened this mysterious box I found a pair of pink pumps that matched my top with black soles.

"Alice I love it!" I sceamed giving her a big hug.

"I knew you sleep a little while longer and I will get you up to get dressed." She said walking out.

A few hours later it was 4pm, I guess I finally caught up on my sleep. I walked to the bathroom and took a hot shower, when I got out I finally looked at my maturing body. I looked at my snow white skin, carmel hair, small frame, and admired my small breast supplying my thin figure with subtle curves. I finally began to appreciate my body. I walked into my room and put on my new bra, It added a full cup size I had cleavage for the first time ever. Then I slid on the panties, I actually looked like a mature young woman.

"Knock Knock!" Alice said walking into my room. "Let's get you sexy!" She quickly dried and straightened my hair, did my make-up and put on a pair of hug hoop earings. "Jakes here." She said smiling. "He just drove up, go answer the door." I ran down the stairs and opened the door when he knocked.

"Hi Jake!" I said. Giving him a huge hug.

"Hey Ness." He said looking at me up and down. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you, you too." Come on in and sit down. We walked to the table and I sat right next to him. Dad came in the second I sat down, I could tell he wasn't thrilled with the outfit, but It gave me a sense of confidence knowing that.

After we ate dinner me and Jake went to the back yard and sat on the porch bench. Small talk went on for about 30 minutes, then.

"You look so beautiful in this light" Jake said.

"I think you look really handsome tonight." I told him. During a while of silence our faces grew closer together untill our lips met, and we kissed. After that first kiss I started giggling. "I'm just so happy! That was amazing."

"Best kiss of my life too." Jake told me making me blush. The rest of the night went by in a blurr till I went to bed thinking of my first kiss. 


	2. Scared a Vampire

"Nessie are you okay?" Emmett said busting open the door. "I smell bl... Oh fuck!" I couldn't figure out what was going on, but then I saw a puddle of blood between my thighs!

"Oh my god!" I said to my self. "MOM!"

"I'm here!" She said running in.

"What's going on?" I asked starting to freak out looking at my white sheets, Blood slowly going into a pool.

"Honey, your having a period." Mom said.

"What? I thought I couldn't have those." I was so lost. I've heard of periods but I thought we were certain I couldn't get them.

"Well. I. Uh, okay go get a shower and sit on the toilet till I get back okay?" Mom said helping me out of the bed. She grabbed the sheets and called in Alice.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked.

"Yea, but can you go and burn the mattress and the sheets? I have to go get her some period stuff."

"Of course." Alice said. I got into the shower and washed up. I did as mom told me and waited for her.

"Nessie?!" I heard mom whisper threw the door.

"Come in momma." She walked in holding a big walgreen's bag.

"Okay I got you some pads, and tampons, wipes. All sorts of good stuff." She said.

"Mom, you really need to talk to me about this stuff." I told her. I honestly had no Idea this would ever happen. "What do I do? What is this stuff?" I said getting redder in the face knowing they can probably hear me down stairs.

"Okay honey. These are pads, you will put them in your panties to catch the blood. Now you could use tampons but you're a very small framed girl, and a tampon goes inside you, so you may hurt yourself. I would think it is better to use pads. And This is Midol." She said handing a box. "It's to help with cramps and migraines." I nodded signalling I fully understood her and she shut the bathroom door. I cleaned up and stuck a pad on my clean pair of underwear. I'm practically looking like a 15-year-old and still wear little girls panties! My new thong was ruined, and I feel like I'm going to die!

I went downstairs, all the guys had left the house. I made my self a huge breakfast, and with tons of chocolate. I seriously couldn't get chocolate out of my head. Chocolate chip pancakes, Chocolate Milk, and bacon. I ended up making enough for an entire army, when I made my plate I could barely finish it what a waste. There was a ton of food left and it was only 7:30am. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey." Jake said walking in the door before I could even open it.

"Hi," I said giving him a hug. "I made a ton of breakfast, would you like some?"

"That sounds amazing, I haven't eaten in hours." Jacob said running to the kitchen. I watched him devour the huge meal, when he was finished he said. "Ness, I was thinking about last night. Maybe you weren't ready for that I'm sorry if I pushed you."

"No don't worry. That was the best night I have had in my entire life!" I told him. "And I was hoping maybe, you know, we could do it again." Jake stood up and took my hands signaling to stand. Then he leaned down, I leaned up, and once again we kissed. But not just one kiss, tons of kisses in fact we kissed for about 10 minutes when Dad, Emmett, and Jasper walked in. Needless to say I was mortified.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Dads voice boomed. "Goodbye Jacob." Dad told Jake sternly.

"Edward..." Jake tried to defend me, but dad cut him off.

"Goodbye Jacob" Dad pushed him out the door. My face was bright red from embarrassment already, but then dad picked me up and carried me up stairs.

"Dad!" I hollered when he put me in my room.

"So you think your grown now?" He hollered

"What? No dad I know I'm still a child in your eyes but in the rest of the worlds I am a young adult! If I want to kiss someone I will! And shouldn't you be glad it's Jacob? It could be with some sleazy high school guy that only want's me for one thing!" I defended myself. For the first time, I, defended Myself!

"Renesmee? Do you even know what that one thing is?" Dad said. "I knew you didn't!" He said reading my mind. "That one thing is sex! Not 'kissing with tongues!' That shows how mature you are right there. YOUR STILL A CHILD!" He screamed. What is sex? I don't think I have ever heard of it. "Alice! Teach Renesmee what sex is." Dad told Alice as he walked out the door.

Two hours later I knew what my period was for, what sex can cause, what sex is, and what I could catch. I was horrified and intrigued at the same time. Then Alice took me shopping. Panties, Bras, shorts, skirts, jeans, tops, bikini's, shoe's. All to help me to forget about this, sometimes I forget just how lucky I really am.

The next day I got up and put on a pair of booty shorts, a ribbed under shirt and a pair of toms. Nothing but comfort today, my period ended last night. One good thing about growing up fast, everything is fast. I went down stairs and ate some breakfast, watched some tv, the usual. I was pretty bored around the time I decided to leave to go for a walk. I put in my iPod and walked, I lost myself in the music and found my self at the reservation. I found my way to Jake's house.

"Hey Ness what's up?" Jake greeted me at the door.

"Can I come in?" We walked over to the couch and sat down. "Jake, until yesterday I thought all the way was kissing with tongues." Jake laughed. "But now that I learned about sex, I'm curious. I really need you Jake and I don't want some mind game. I want an answer. Are we a couple?" I asked him

"I don't think that anything in this world could make me happier." He smiled.

"Can you teach me how to french? Cause I am lost on how that works." I asked him.

10 minutes later we were making out. His mouth was so warm and soft, I was lost in it. His hand sent shivers through me, gently placed in the small of my back. I was ecstatic, after I was well taught I fell asleep in the arms of the man, I love.


End file.
